cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Brolin
Josh Brolin (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''The Road Killers (1994)'' [Tom]: Bludgeoned with a shotgun; he dies shortly afterwards as Adrienne Shelly kneels by his side. *''Mimic (1997)'' [Josh]: Killed by one of the giant mutant hybrid insect when it stabs him in the stomach and drags him down a hole. (It's been some time since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague.) *''My Brother's War'' (1997) [Pete]: Killed by Patrick Foy or Salvator Xuereb. *''It's the Rage (All the Rage)'' (1999) [Tennel]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Giovanni Ribisi in the video store; we only see Giovanni firing as Josh cowers behind the counter. *''Into the Blue (2005)'' [Derek Bates]: Killed in an underwater explosion when Paul Walker launches an oxygen tank at the fuel canister of the sunken plane they're both in. *''American Gangster (2007)'' [Detective Trupo]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Grindhouse (Planet Terror)'' (2007) William Block: Shot in the back by Michael Parks just as the mutated Josh is about to kill Marley Shelton. *''No Country for Old Men (2007)'' [Llewellyn Moss]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Roland Uribe's men in a motel; his body is shown afterwards when Tommy Lee Jones discovers him, and again in the morgue. *''Milk (2008)'' [Dan White]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by carbon monoxide poisoning in his garage; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Jonah Hex (2010)'' [Jonah Hex]: Is clinically dead twice; first from dehydration when John Malkovich leaves him tied up in the desert and then again when he is wounded by Michael Fassbender. Both times he is brought back to life by Native American mysticism. *''True Grit (2010)'' [Tom Chaney]: Shot in the chest by Hailee Steinfeld with a rifle after Josh knocks out Matt Damon, sending him tumbling over a cliff. See Jeff Corey in the original 1969 film. *''Men in Black 3 (2012)'' [Young Agent K]: Playing a younger version of Tommy Lee Jones's character, he is killed in an alternate timeline by Jemaine Clement (off-screen); his death is revealed when Emma Thompson tells a time displaced Will Smith and the events of his death are undone when Smith travels back in time. *''Labor Day (2013)'' [Frank]: Shot in the head (along with Kate Winslet) by police, in a brief cutaway daydream sequence when Gattlin Griffith imagines what might happen if they try to escape to Canada. (Josh and Kate survive the movie in reality.) *''Only the Brave (2017)'' [Eric Marsh]: Killed in a fire (off-screen) as Josh and other firefighters try to cover themselves in a sheet to protect themselves but the fire overpowers it. *''Avengers: Infinity War (2018)'' [Thanos]: Stabbed in the throat and in the chest by Zoe Saldana. However, it is soon revealed that Josh is using an Infinity Stone to create the illusion of his death, and he survives the film. TV Deaths *''The Outer Limits: Virtual Future (1995)'' [Jack Pierce]: Shot repeatedly by David Warner (causing him to fall over a railing into the ocean). His body is later seen sinking to the sea floor (As Josh uses the virtual reality experiments to look into the future, this "death" is later prevented when David ends up dying instead). Notable Connections *Son of James Brolin. *Stepson of Barbra Streisand. *Ex-husband of Alice Adair. *Ex-husband of Diane Lane. Gallery Bates'_death.png|Josh Brolin's death in Into the Blue Chaney's death.png|Josh Brolin's death in True Grit File 556565 brolin 09202011 021925.jpg|Josh Brolin in Mimic Brolin, Josh Brolin, Josh Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Brolin, Josh Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by burning Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Criminals Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners